


You fell from heaven (actually it was your window)

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Falling In Love, Falling from the Sky, Fate, First Aid, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Marc Anciel, M/M, Other, Rating for Slightly Graphic Wound Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Nathaniel thought today was normal... guess he was wrong.It's not everyday some cute person falls from they sky! and knocks you out





	You fell from heaven (actually it was your window)

**Author's Note:**

> This was stupid and I wanted to do it.  
> Might be a lil' ooc

Nathaniel had just gotten out of his summer job, a cozy little cafe on campus. 

He was walking home when he heard a faint, far away screech. Skidding around a corner he had gotten to about the middle of the sidewalk, where he heard heard approximately where he had heard the noise come from. when he heard a sudden "Watch out!" a flash of red crossed his peripheral. confused, he could barely make-out "what the?-" before a weight came down on his shoulders . 

Forcing him to the ground and hitting the back of his head on the warm concrete. Black took over his vision with a jolt.

\--

When he came to, he was looking up at the sky, a figure leaning over him. his eyes focused on the form. Light adjusting to a more neutral state. His eyes met green ones. 

"You're awake!" Nath groaned at their loud tone. Pushing the other person back lightly, sitting up. He realized a pain on the back of his left arm "ouch.."

He was going to bring a hand over to rub the sore spot but he was interrupted with a gasp "A-Ah! you're.. you're arm!" The other person pointed to behind him. He looked back to see a sharp rock and a considerable amount of blood. And with that, a drop rolled down his arm, reaching his wrist. "No wonder it felt a little cold.." He said with a straight face. 

However the person sitting across from him seemed to have panic start to bubble up "I'm so sorry! uh. I just need some er.." They reached into a bag they had over their shoulder. retrieving a small blue bottle. Also grabbing a cloth from the aforementioned bag. "This'll burn a little..." They warned as they poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and pressing to the wound which Nath had cautiously showed to them.

"OW! A little?" He hissed as a recognizable scent reached his nose and the substance bubbled in his wound. "Sorry.." They apologized meekly but showed no signs of stopping before their work was done "Wait why do you carry rubbing alcohol?!" The other considered the question and replied. "You never know when you need it. I'm really clumsy so I get alot of scrapes and cuts.." Nath seemed to accept the answer. "that's fair enough.." 

He had seen the other refreshing the cloth with some fresh alcohol, before pressing it back, the original sting resurfaced. he let out a quiet gasp. " -but couldn't you choose something a little more gentle?" They didn't answer his question but set the cloth to the side. 

They looked through their bag but seemed to worry "Oh.. I don't have any..". Nath wasn't sure what they were looking for. But out of nowhere. They ripped a strip from a towel the had in their bag. figuring out what it was for, Nath interrupted them."Oh you don't have to bandage it. It'll scab over soon enough".

But the other got wide eyed and nervous "I couldn't just let you walk around with a wound after it was my fault you're hurt..". That reminded Nathaniel that these weren't very normal circumstances. "speaking of that.. where did you even fall from?". They rubbed their neck with a cute nervous giggle. "Oh.. I was cleaning my windows and.. like i said.. i'm clumsy.." They trailed off, looking away as they secured the fabric strip with a firm knot. 

"So you fell out of your window" They nodded shyly. focusing awfully hard on their hands, which were in their lap. "but you look like you fell straight from heaven.." Nath meant to say in his head.

The raven-haired teen turned beet red and sucked air in hard. Nath realized his mistake and turned a similar shade "I mean uh.." He laughed nervously, trying his best to brush it off as no big deal "Pretend you didn-" "Marc" He looked up at the other, who was fiddling anxiously with their hoodie strings " hm?" They cleared their throat and carefully extended their hand. and as confidently as possible, introduced themself.

"i'm Marc"  
" Oh uh.. N-Nathaniel"


End file.
